I'm in the Pokemon World!
by Haru Inuzuka
Summary: Hi, there isn't really a Summary...I just wrote this a while ago during lunch and thought, since I didn't update/write for a while, I figured 'What the heck' and posted this maybe fic-in-the-making...hope you all enjoy it!


**I'm in the Pokemon World?!**

Interdiction/Prologue

Hi, my names Spring Moonshadow. I am 16 years old and, yes, I'm a fan of Pokemon. I've liked Pokemon since I saw the first episode, called "Pokemon – I choose you!" when I was ten…so I've liked it for about six years now. I LOVE the original series the best and my all time favorite characters are Ash, Misty and Pikachu! I like Brock okay, but…I find him a bit annoying. I almost feel as though I'm there; training both my pokemon and myself, making friends, defeating enemies and meeting Ash and the gang…'I wish I could go there!' But, little did I know, that I would get my wish…and change my life, and that of all those I meet…forever…

Prologue End, Story Begins…

"Pokemon – I choose you!" – TV

"Heh, alright, here we go!" – Me, Spring

-Half an hour later, after the show (My Pov)-

"Man, these never get old! I so wish I could go there!" – Me, Spring

"Spring, could you take Lightning out for a walk? I can't at the moment, I have to finish this piece for tomorrow's showing." – Mom, Summer

"Okay mom!" – Me

-I walked out of the living room and, grabbing the harness, I put on Lightning. Attaching the leash to the harness's clasp, I put on my coat and sneakers, then, opening the door, we stepped outside, the door closing behind us. Going around the back, and, as I stepped into the woods, I couldn't help but stop briefly and deeply breathe in the clean air, sighing as I did so. As we began walking deeper into the forest, we came to a small bubbling stream and I sat down on the large, smooth rock pervaded, Lightning lying on the ground beside me. –

"Hwee, wee?" (Help, hello?) – Voice

"Huh? –I look around, startled- what was that?" – Me

"-Beats me…we should check it out. -" – Lightning

"Yeah…what the? –I looked at Lightning and gaped- you talk!" – Me

"-Of course I talk! But that is not the issue here, we should check out that sound. –" – Lighting

"-Your right, I think it came from those bushes…-" – Me

"Hwee? Hwee?" (Someone there? Hello?)

"-There it is again! –I walked over and, parting the bushes, I stared in seeing what was making the sound- …no way… Lightning? Is that? -" – Me

"-…Yep, that's an Eevee, one of those Pokemon creatures you obsess over…how and when the heck did it get here? I thought Pokemon was a cartoon? Made up. Fake. -" – Lightning

"-It is…or I used to think so…As for how and/or when the little one got here, I don't know…but I could try talking to the little one and ask if it's okay…that front right leg looks a little worst for wear…-" – Me

"-Hmm, good idea. Eevee is a fox type from what I read in those Pokemon books of yours and since foxes are apart of the canine family, you should be able to talk to the little one and he or she, I'm guessing she, will be able the understand you back. –" – Lightning

"-Alright…hey! How did you get my pokemon books?! -" –Me

"-Never mind that, I'll tell you later! Right now, she –Lightning points to the injured fox-type pokemon with her snout- is our main concern. –" – Lightning

"- Ehehheh, right. Sorry…all right, here goes nothing… -I sat down on my hunches in front of the Eevee- ("-Hey, little one, are you alright? That leg looks pretty bad. –") –Me

("-Y-yes, I-I'm fine, but my leg d-does hurt, I c-can't m-move it o-or it h-hurts even m-more…w-who are you? –") – Eevee

'Great, first I understand my dog, which shouldn't be able to talk and now I understand a pokemon…this is really weird…' –I smiled at the Eevee and leaned back on my hunches- ("-My names Spring and this –I pointed at Lightning- is my companion, Lightning…What's your name, little one? –") – Me

("-M-my names l-little hope, but my mama called me 'hope' for short…do you know where my mama and siblings are? –") – Eevee, Hope

**(AN:** How's this? I wrote this during lunch once a while ago and thought I'd put it up, since I haven't been updating/writing for a while. Hope you like it and review!! Ja! ^^**)**


End file.
